The Last Hope
by BohemianChick
Summary: Something is about to change Scaramouche's world upside down...what will Galileo think? Will this be the end of Galileo and Scaramouche forever? Rated for themes and language later on in the story.
1. I want to break free

Hi guys! This is my first FanFic and I hope you enjoy it! You'll have to wait and see what happens though...

* * *

><p>(SCARAMOUCHE POV)<p>

I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was as though, all of a sudden, all of the oxygen in the world had been sucked up, leaving me hyperventilating. Gasping for air. Needing to breathe in the crisp outside air, I perched on the edge of the bed Gaz and I shared and tugged on a pair of worn black boots. From the nearby desk, I grabbed a sheet of notepaper and a badly-chewed black pen (one of Gaz's bad habits). Then, I scribbled a short note to him:

Gone for a walk. No idea when I'll be back.

Don't wait up.

S xxx

Even as I wrote the note, I knew that he would be fuming with me. He had banned me from stepping out beyond the Heartbreak Hotel, declaring that it was 'no safe place for his chick'. His chick? Oh how I shuddered at that bohemian term!

My chest began to tighten, I needed some air! Quickly! Placing the note back on the desk, I ran out of the Heartbreak Hotel making sure that no other bohemians had seen my departure. I rushed up the concrete steps and a cool wind danced upon my cheekbones. I felt my whole chest loosen as I took large even breaths. Twisting my head to my left, then right, I surveyed my surroundings to decide what route I should take.

Hearing Big Macca's voice from within the walls of the Heartbreak, I forgot all about making a decision and then, without thinking, ran towards the muddy track on the left.

Panting, I ran along the track until I could no longer see the Heartbreak. I stopped and paused for a few minutes then crouched over with my hands on my knees and my head hung low. My shoulders rose and fell as I caught my breath back. After a few more deep breaths I raised my head again. My chocolate brown eyes swept over my surroundings, taking in everything in sight.

It had been six weeks since I had last been outside. Six weeks since The Dreamer, my dreamer, had uncovered the guitar at the glorious Lake Geneva. That night we were hastily moved into the Heartbreak where I swore to Galileo that I wouldn't step foot out of the hotel unless he was there by my side. But, no matter how much I pleaded with him over the last six weeks, I wasn't allowed outside with him yet. He hadn't yet deemed it safe for his 'baby'. Not that I need protecting! I've survived on my own long enough, thank you very much!

Looking around, I couldn't see why it wasn't safe. It looked safe enough to me! In fact, it looked no different from when I was a GaGa kid. Deciding that the area looked harmless enough to go on, I began to walk along the muddy path.

My thoughts soon trailed back to what had occurred earlier in the day. What would happen now? What will it mean? Could this be the end?

I had become so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the large branch of bracken that was sprawled across the path. Before I knew it, I too was sprawled across the path, my leg entwined with the bracken branch. Face down in the mud, I twisted my body round so I was able to release myself from the branch. Ripping the branch into shreds, I cried out in despair. _I want to break free._ Why was everything going so wrong? First earlier today and now I'm covered head to toe in mud and trying to escape the clutches of a bracken branch.

I can't take this anymore. I don't know what to do.

Finally breaking free from the branch, I curled myself up into a ball, my arms wrapped tightly around my legs, my head burrowed into my knees and cried until the night fell.


	2. Who dares to love forever, anyway?

(SCARAMOUCHE POV)

As night fell, my mind wandered back to the last night I was outside in the wilderness. The night Galileo and I got together. The night my life changed forever. The night the Dreamer became mine.

Muddy and still confused, I decided it would be best to return to the Heartbreak. It was getting dark and I knew, in the pit of my stomach, that my problem wouldn't go away as a result of a simple wander away from the other bohemians. I took a gentle stroll back to the Heartbreak and prepared myself for what I knew was going to be a difficult return. As the roof of the Heartbreak became visible in the distance, my stomach filled with fluttering butterflies. Scuffing my shoes in the dirt outside the Heartbreak, I braced myself…

I opened the creaky doors to the building and started the risky walk through the entrance hall where I knew I could be pounced upon at any moment. Just as I was about to turn the handle on the door to the corridor, I heard the stomping of a male's feet then an extremely angry voice arose.

"Scaramouche! Where the hell have you been? You've no right to just leave a note and leave the Heartbreak! What are you, stupid? You could have died! I've been going out of my mind. Scara, you've got some bloody explaining to do!"

Still faced to the door, I let out a small whisper, "Gaz, please leave me alone…" I could feel tears welling in my eyes.

Just as I began to turn the handle once more, Galileo's voice interrupted again, "Well? Are you going to answer me? You're a fucking liability Scara! Sometimes… just sometimes, I wish you'd do as I say rather than putting yourself in danger like that!"

Galileo was so angry. In fact, I had never seen him like that. I reckon if he had continued to shout his face would've resembled the exact shade of a tomato.

I was scared, very scared. I didn't know what to say or do. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I knew it wasn't going to be long before I could no longer control my emotions. So, twisting my head round to face a rigid and stern Galileo, I return to what I did best.

"Just piss off Galileo!" I said through clenched teeth.

Abruptly, I opened the door slamming it behind me to a livid Gaz. Despite my boots being weighed down by the outside mud, I broke into a run in the direction of our room. Reaching the door, I stormed into the small, dark area and for the second time in the last 30 seconds, I slammed the door but this time I hastily locked it behind me.

I was in far too much of a state to even contemplate doing anything other than collapsing on the bed in a state of hysteria. I had no idea what I was going to do. I felt as though I didn't even know anything anymore. But, all I did know was that I definitely couldn't face Galileo yet. Poor, innocent Galileo…

_Who dares to love forever, anyway?_


End file.
